Perdición de amor
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Se trata de un one shoot. El original está en portugues y su autora es AMD2012. Se trata de un fic bastante sensual, muy biene escrito, espero haber recogido su esencia en nuestra lengua. Emma está con Hook, Regina con Robin, pero ambas acaban como amantes. Aunque los chicos son nombrados, no aparecen en la historia, es 100% swanqueen


**Hola chicas, os dejo otro regalito de Reyes. También es un oneshoot portugués. Su título original es **_**Amor de perdiçao **_**y está escrito por AMD2012. También es sensual, pero tiene una gran calidad literaria, que espero poder copiar en español. Y además de tener esa carga sensual, también veremos esos fuertes sentimientos y dudas de nuestras chicas. Qué disfrutéis. **

Perdición de amor

Hace un tiempo que esto estaba pasando; Emma aparecía a comienzos de la noche en la puerta de la mansión. La puerta blanca se abría, la mujer de los ojos marrones miraba intensamente a la mujer de los ojos verdes. Los ojos marrones eran flamígeros, los labios carnosos curvados en una semi sonrisa. Sonrisa que se desplazó despacio a los ojos transmitiendo un dulce "Bienvenida a casa". Emma fue recibida por Regina en la que, irremediablemente, se había transformado en su segunda casa. La puerta blanca se cerró a sus espaldas, dejando el mundo y sus problemas en el lado de afuera.

La calma que los orbes obsidianas le transmitían, aun siendo profundos como lagos de cieno, era una contradicción con la tormenta que habitaba en su corazón. Ella sabía, desde el comienzo, que tarde o temprano, sería arrastrada, y que ahogarse era el riesgo, pero de todas maneras se arriesgó.

Un sencillo toque entrelazando los dedos morenos y los blancos, manifestación corpórea de la promesa de la futura unión de sus cuerpos. Dio un paso al frente, dejándose guiar al piso de arriba por su musa y amante. A partir de aquel momento, dominaba el sentimiento, permitiendo una vez más la entrega del cuerpo y de la piel al placer carnal.

Al llegar al cuarto, Emma llenó sus pulmones dos veces antes de llevar a cabo sus deseos más secretos. Le tocó el rostro como si fuese una frágil y rara joya, con desmedido esmero, contemplando la hermosura de los trazos que armonizaban uno con otro, dando forma al rostro que acariciaban las palmas de sus manos. Regina era una mujer excepcional y extraordinariamente hermosa.

Un roce, y la culpa se desvanecería. Porque, ¿de qué servía la culpa si al final siempre se equivocaba? Estaba destinada a continuar en un círculo vicioso, abriéndose y rasgando el miedo, solo para después huir y correr de todo lo que volvía aquello tan real.

Entre las cuatro paredes era posible vivir la dulce ilusión del consuelo, el cuarto de matrimonio servía de abrigo para la realidad. Pero esa gran huida del tiempo y del espacio solo tenía lugar ahí. Incluso con los acontecimientos del día a día, el único consuelo que tenía era la mujer de los brazos morenos.

Y Regina se sentía deseada como nunca antes cuando estaba bajo los movimientos ondulantes de la pelvis de Emma. En aquellos momentos la definición de paraíso, para ella, incluía una cama y a la otra mujer. Aquel era un amor fugitivo, que pasaba de insensato y reprimido a lúcido y libre a las tres de la mañana. Una dosis solamente no saciaba las ansias de tener piel contra piel, o la boca caliente trazando caminos y provocando escalofríos.

En los momentos de soledad, Regina era constantemente atormentada con el recuerdo de esos ojos como galaxias. La soledad es capaz de corroer el alma, pero cuando es sentida a dos, el estrago era lacerante, son heridas incisas en el alma. El miedo a estar solas las consumía a ambas que, echadas lado a lado, desconocían otra forma de amar que no involucrara a la que sufre y a la que hace sufrir por amor. Involucrarse completa y profundamente no tenía que haber ocurrido, sin embargo inevitablemente fue lo que ocurrió entre ellas.

Las prendas fueron retiradas a lo largo del camino, dejando un rastro de ropas por todo el primer piso. Emma completó la tarea de desvestir a Regina cuando bajó la tela de encaje con los dientes. La visión era completamente excitante y sin aviso, la cabellera rubia se sumergió en los secretos placeres de Regina, que soltó un grito ronco al salir de los labios entreabiertos, clamando el nombre de la otra mujer. El grito salió contra su voluntad, atravesó velozmente las cuerdas vocales, alcanzó el techo del cielo de la boca y en el momento en que cerró los ojos vio estrellas, o mejor, galaxias. Estrujó las sábanas, se dejó sumergir en el placer proporcionado por la cálida boca. Se derritió en Emma, que probó su esencia sin desperdiciar ni una gota. Sus parpados pesaban sobre sus ojos. Y no tenía fuerzas para abrirlos. No quería abrirlos. No después de haber sentido todo aquello. Aun así, intentó abrirlos y mirarla.

El intercambio de miradas traía consigo complejidad y dudas. La vulnerabilidad no formaba parte del vocabulario de ninguna de las dos. Para acabar con ese sufrimiento en las miradas, Regina dio la vuelta a Emma para que la rubia quedase de espalda en el colchón, cogiendo ella las riendas. La rubia buscaba una razón para todo aquello, pero en vano, porque en seguida fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por dos dedos introduciéndose en su intimidad. E inmediatamente la otra mano, irradiando calor, voló sobre su vientre, como una mariposa explorando una flor, antes de ascender y tocarle los pechos. Las paredes internas se estremecieron anulando cualquier pensamiento racional de la rubia. Y ella trascendió hacia otra realidad, por lo menos era lo que sugerían las brillantes luces.

Creyó que estaba en el paraíso, donde los aguzados sentidos se disipaban en presencia del acto de amor. Y después, poco a poco, la percepción fue regresando. El primer sentido que volvió fue el olfato, olió la mezcla de los olores de las dos formando una fragancia única. El tacto vino después al sentir a Regina besándole los labios. Y con el beso, el paladar proporcionó la experiencia de saborearse a sí misma en la lengua color de rosa. Y finalmente vino el oído, cuando escuchó a la ex Reina susurrar en su oreja

«¿Él te hace gozar así?» preguntó provocadora

«No»

«¿Hace que tu piel se estremezca así?» preguntó mientras le acariciaba la nuca dejando la piel de gallina por donde pasaban sus dedos.

«No»

«¿Es capaz de hacerte suplicar por más?»

«No»

«¿Sabes por qué él no hace nada de eso? Porque eres mía» asaltó sus finos labios con un beso impetuoso «Porque incluso cuando estás en sus brazos es en mí en quien piensas. Es mi nombre el que pronuncias cuando en mitad de la noche te tocas»

«Regina…» suspiró y el sonido producido fue tan sensual y melódico que casi fue capaz de provocar por sí solo un orgasmo en la morena. Ella solo quería poder olvidar por una noche. Solo por una noche, que la otra dormía en otros brazos, porque el deseo reprimido de acunar a su amante antes de dormir continuaba latiendo en su pecho. ¿Acaso ella me pertenece? ¿Algún día me pertenecerá? Las preguntas martilleaban en su consciencia.

Y se durmieron pegadas la una a la otra. Ni durmiendo obedecían a las leyes de la física, ya que los dos cuerpos querían ocupar de cualquier manera el mismo espacio. Emma se despertó primero y se quedó observando por unos instantes la cicatriz en el labio superior. Y se dio cuenta de que quería a Regina solo para ella.

Durante las restantes horas del día, ver a su amante con su respectivo, paseando su amor, enloquecía a Emma. Pensar en los labios compartidos, en los labios divididos la hacían perder el juicio. Ellas compartían mucho la una con la otra, como los dolores del pasado o el engaño. Pero ya no era posible seguir compartiendo algo que sus corazones reivindicaban para sí. Porque el sentimiento existía y ella amaba a Regina ciegamente y sin medida, la amaba por entero, incluso teniéndola a mitad. Amaba a Regina, aunque ese amor fuese mutante, como un extraño sentimiento alojado en el pecho que insistía en tomar decisiones por ti.

«Odio el hecho de que él te ha tenido» confesó la rubia «que todavía te tiene»

«¿Por qué?» la pregunta hizo ver a Emma que la morena en realidad no estaba durmiendo

«Porque te quiero solo para mí» respondió firmemente

«Emma, tienes que decidir lo que esperas de nuestro…» la frase murió antes de ser terminada. No sabía que palabra usar. Regina no necesitó nombrar para que Emma supiera a qué se refería. Decir que era una aventura era muy superficial, estaba muy por debajo de lo que realmente ambas sentían. Era un fuego apasionado que arde tórridamente en sus más ínfimas partículas. En realidad lo que acabaron por crear fue una relación. Y eso, además de otras cosas, daba miedo a ambas porque lo que hacían entre esas cuatro paredes cobraba visos de realidad y verdad.

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Necesito saber lo que estamos haciendo, hacia dónde estamos yendo, si estamos caminando hacia algún lugar. Porque yo no puedo soportar verte en los brazos de aquel pirara durante el día, y suspirar juramentos de amor y que me mires como si fuese el amor de tu vida por las noches»

«Antes yo necesito saber…¿eres feliz con él?» preguntó

«No me preguntes eso» Regina bajó la mirada, no conseguía mirar a Emma a los ojos. Tenía miedo de hundirse en sus profundidades.

«¿Eres feliz con él?» preguntó una vez más. Esa vez tocó la estrecha cintura de la mujer de piel aterciopelada, la mano, posesiva, presionando la parte bajo de la espalda. Ese roce hizo que una corriente de calor recorriese la espina dorsal de Regina. Toda su habilidad y elocuencia se iban por el desagüe al ser tocada de esa manera.

«Por favor, no me preguntes eso» suplicó una vez más.

Regina se decía para sí misma que la otra no significaba nada. Que su final feliz era Él. El hombre del tatuaje de león. Su alma gemela. El hombre que la besaba como si ella fuese una más de sus objetos. Mientras que Emma la besaba diferente. No podía dejar de comparar los dos besos. Emma la besaba como si un beso fuese capaz de insuflar nuevo aliento en sus pulmones. Los besos de Emma dejaban rastros que quemaban la piel. Los besos de Emma eran capaces de derrumbar sus muros. Emma la besaba como si cada centímetro suyo fuese deseado.

Reconoció, por fin, que entre querer y estar enamorada existía una diferencia enorme. Ella lo quería, pero estaba enamorada de la Salvadora. Porque le bastaba mirar a Emma para que su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho. Como si su corazón viese a quien pertenecía y quisiese salir a golpes hacia su encuentro. Y si fuera posible Regina dejaría que su órgano lo hiciese, por más que fuese a doler. Sería el dolor más dulce de todos. Porque solo el amor es capaz de herir de esa manera. Aunque quemase en sus venas. Porque para Regina amor era sinónimo de tortura, dolor. ¿Por qué escogería sufrir de forman consciente?

«Yo puedo hacerte feliz» dijo determinada

«Sé que puedes. Pero…»

«Quiero ser egoísta una vez en la vida, quiero tener derecho a escoger. Quiero ir detrás de aquello que merezco. Sé que te puedo hacer feliz, pero la pregunta importante es: ¿quieres tú que yo sea esa persona?» preguntó la rubia.

«Emma» pronunció su nombre con angustia

«¿Quieres que yo sea esa persona? Porque yo te quiero como nunca quise a nadie. Tenías razón, soy tuya. Mi corazón solo tiene ojos para ti»

«Yo no..» y ante esa negación Emma giró su rostro para esconder sus lágrimas. Con el dedo índice y el pulgar, Regina le volvió a girar el rostro hacia ella «Yo no soy feliz con él» una llama de esperanza ascendió a los ojos verdeazulados «No consigo pensar en nadie más que me haga sentir que estoy volando y cayendo al mismo tiempo, que sea capaz de entender mi pasado y reconozca que solo soy Regina. Yo también soy tuya»

El beso que se dieron podría ser considerado un gesto puro teniendo en cuenta lo que hicieran anteriormente. Se besaron porque cada vez que se separaba ansiaban tocarse. Aunque se desmoronaran en cualquier instante o en la peor de las hipótesis, murieran, parecería posible que con un simple contacto resucitasen. Ahora comenzarían lentamente, con un sencillo entrelazar de dedos, porque en ese momento ella no quería que la otra se marchase.


End file.
